


Dem BillDip Prompts

by still_shipping_at_the_gallows



Category: Gravity Falls
Genre: Do Not Worry, M/M, all the prompts i get from tumblr, dipper is always of age, explicit or otherwise, feel free to shoot me some sometime, they are always open!
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-05-21
Updated: 2015-07-19
Packaged: 2018-03-31 15:17:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 9
Words: 9,483
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3982918
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/still_shipping_at_the_gallows/pseuds/still_shipping_at_the_gallows
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>All the prompts I get from my tumblr or ones I write myself. Likely most will be explicit im so sorry *flings myself into the garbage*</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Non-binary

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> firesighn asked:  
> I'm sending this prompt to anyone asking for prompts because I can't get over that AMA. Bill is non-binary as hell and I love it. First time Dipper has managed to get Bill naked and he was NOT PREPARED FOR THIS??? "I don't even know what that is". Go wild. The crazier the better. Love you! <3

Dipper laughed softly against Bill’s lips, pulling him in for a deeper kiss as the demon’s fingers roamed over his belly.  
“Bill, seriously…”  
“Seriously what, Pine Tree?” Bill teased in return, earning a mewl of a laugh from his partner as his fingers danced across some of his more sensitive areas.  
“That’s not fair; can you please quit tickling me?”  
“Well, since you asked oh-so-kindly,” Bill winked and tilted his head, nibbling at his boyfriend’s neck. “I’ll allow it.”  
Dipper hummed, tilting his head as to give Bill more room. Then a certain question popped into his mind and he couldn’t push it away.  
“Uh… Hey…”  
“Yes?” Bill laced one of their hands together, pulling himself up and gazing at Dipper in a way that made his heart melt. “Sorry, did I do something wrong?”  
“No,” Dipper shook his head, giving Bill’s hand a gentle squeeze. “It’s just… uh…” His face was suddenly on fire, and he fell over his words.  
“Come on, spit it out, kid. Say it or I’ll use a compulsion spell on you,” Bill threatened playfully, nudging Dipper’s forehead with his index finger. Dipper cleared his throat and looked down.  
“I, uh, I kinda wanna, er, well, I was wondering if we, uh, c-could go all the way tonight…?” Goddamn he was a lot more flustered from this than he thought he’d be. Bill looked at him, eyes lighting up in curiosity.  
“Go all the way?” He tilted his head in a way that made Dipper’s face burn hotter. He stammered.  
“Uh, well, yeah. Like, y'know, have sex?”  
There was a suffocating silence that followed. Bill continued to look at him, and Dipper was tempted to ask if he even knew what sex was.  
Then the demon’s lips parted and he left out a quiet, “Oh…”  
Dipper’s heart sank painfully in a way he refused to acknowledge. “If you don’t want to, th-that’s fine!” He waved his hands hurriedly in front of his face, but Bill’s grip on his wrists stilled him.  
“No, I do, but… well,” Bill sighed and sat back on his knees, worrying at his bottom lip and averting his gaze. His cheeks flushed, and Dipper found himself staring in astonishment. There was Bill Cipher, all-powerful and ancient demon with complete dominion over the Mindscape, sitting in front of him, half-naked and getting flustered over the notion of having sex. He fiddled with his blond hair nervously, swallowing hard. “I’m not sure you’d like what you’d see, Pine Tree. I don’t exactly fit that standard for what you humans see as ok for a human to have.”  
Dipper’s mouth opened and closed a few times as tried to find a proper response. Bill was fidgeting horribly, and the look of absolute frustration and helplessness on his face moved Dipper to lean in and wrap his arms around the dark-skinned man and press a couple of tender kisses to his cheek. He found himself chuckling under his breath at the absurdity of this whole situation.  
“I’m pretty sure we acknowledged you not being a human a long time ago,” Dipper assured, pressing flush against Bill and pushing him onto his back on the mattress. “Whatever you have, don’t expect me to laugh or anything,” Dipper ducked his head and gave a tiny smile. “You know I like you for you, not your body.”  
“That’s probably the nicest thing you’ve ever said to me, Pine Tree,” Bill gushed, peppering Dipper’s face with kisses, then pulling off with a serious look. “I got this body for you, and I still don’t even know what you like. Male, female, either, neither, you humans and your genders, or lack thereof, are all really confusing to me, so I-”  
“You keep your body androgynous, I know,” Dipper cut in with a kiss. “So, lemme take a gander: you don’t have a set, er, set down below, huh?”  
Bill’s eye widened, but he nodded and looked away. “Not exactly, no.” Dipper’s heart swelled at the display of self-consciousness from such a powerful deity, and he grinned like a dope, hands immediately coming down to undo Bill’s pants. When the demon began to protest Dipper quieted him with a quick kiss. “I just wanna see. I won’t say anything.”  
Undoing Bill’s trousers swiftly, Dipper quivered from his nerves as he slid them down dark legs. His breath hitched as he remembered Bill severely disliked wearing any type of underwear. The sight he was met with was, well, not anything what he expected. Bill groaned and looked away.  
“W…wow…” Dipper breathed. There, between Bill’s legs was a writhing mass of pink flesh, pulsing as if it had a mind of its own. Vaguely, Dipper thought it was kinda gross, but really, he’d seen a hell of a lot worse in his time in Gravity Falls. A non-binary demon in his bed who owned a body that could change it’s own sex at will couldn’t really hold a candle to the unspeakable horrors he’d witnessed in the Falls. “So… you can really change your gender, just like that?”  
Bill turned his head towards Dipper and nodded slowly, teeth still worrying at his lip. “More or less, yes. Actually, I can change that particular area into whatever I desire,” he gave a lopsided grin that made Dipper’s heart flutter. “Maybe even, say, a tentacle.”  
Dipper ducked his gaze, feeling his face warm up all over again.  
“I think we oughta wait until we try something like that…”  
“So, whaddya wanna try now? Well, I mean, if this isn't too gross to kill the mood.” Bill gestured to himself and Dipper couldn’t help but laugh as he leaned down and pressed a kiss to Bill’s lips warmly.  
“Hell no it didn't. Hey, tell ya what; you wanna top? Go ahead.” Dipper giggled and threw himself backwards, posing seductively. “My body is ready for whatever you have to offer short of tentacles, Cipher.”  
With that humor, Bill broke and he purred happily, tackling Dipper onto the mattress. Hovering over him, Bill’s chest swelled at the amount of pure love and adoration that filled his Pine Tree’s eyes, and he grinned. Pine Tree still wanted him, even after having knowledge of his body’s rather gross quirks. This only assured him he had chosen well over what human to attach himself to.  
Moving lower to lick Dipper’s Adam’s apple, Bill made sure over the course of the rest of the night to make his human’s first time one to remember.  
And remember it Dipper did.


	2. Massages

It had started with a kiss. Just a simple, little kiss that for once Dipper had initiated, and now the poor guy was being pressed against the mattress as Bill rutted mercilessly against him.  
Well, maybe it didn’t happen like that to the T…

Dipper hummed happily as Bill’s fingers carded through his hair, occasionally tugging out a stray knot as they sat on the sofa. Some movie Mabel had picked out for them before she left for Candy and Grenda’s - insisting all good boyfriends had private movie nights when the family was gone - was playing on the TV, but Dipper barely payed any mind, too lost in the feeling of his hair being messed with to focus.   
Thirty minutes later he was a puddle of happy Dipper as Bill had upgraded to massaging his shoulders and arms, working out all the little kinks he’d acquired from working outside all day. The movie was completely forgotten as Bill reached a certain place on his back that made the human arch and moan into the touch, practically falling apart at the seams. Bill stopped immediately, and Dipper lazily looked up to see his dark face was tinted ever so slightly with red.  
“Whydja stop~?” Dipper rolled over so his back was in the dream demon’s lap, looking up at him with his best doe eyes. Bill worried at his lip and looked away.  
“I went too far.”  
“Too far? I’m fine, promise,” Dipper breathed, eyelids heavy. “It feels reeaally good…” He gave a lopsided grin and he could’ve swore Bill’s face went redder.  
“Dipper Pines, you are going to be the death of me,” Bill grouched, but he relented and pressed the pads of his fingers to the young man’s biceps, kneading the muscle gently. Dipper hummed happily, then cracked open an eye and looked up at Bill. The demon was completely flustered. Was it because Dipper reacted the way he did? Well if that were the case…  
“Oh, Bill…~” Dipper breathed, stifling his own grin as he arched up. He could’ve sworn the demon’s breath stopped. “A-ah~… So goood…”  
Bill froze again. “I-I didn’t know you got so worked up by a little massage…” The demon grumbled, and Dipper couldn’t help the grin.  
“Only if it’s you, babe.” Reaching an arm up, Dipper wound it around his boyfriend’s neck and pulled him down for a kiss. It was soft and relatively tender, full of innocent intent, but Bill growled and pulled Dipper up to sit on his lap in a matter of heartbeats. The young man squeaked ungracefully, and once he realized their position, he blushed profusely.  
“Not fun being flustered, huh, Pine Tree?” Bill murmured, hand snaking up to the back of Dipper’s neck and guiding him into another kiss. Dipper moaned into it as those damned fingers kneaded his skin in the most delicious way possible, and he pressed closer. Bill broke the kiss with a grin of his own, and his eyes darkened. “You like massages so much, then I oughta get you everywhere, no? Just so, you know, you’re completely satisfied.” Dipper shuddered at the meaning behind the demon’s words, and he nodded slowly. It was all the permission Bill needed, and within the second his hands were at Dipper’s thighs, fingers pressing and squeezing. The brunette gave a breathy sigh and rolled his hips against the dream demon’s, and the other growled lowly.   
There was a firmness that hadn’t been there a few moments before, and Dipper dared to open his eyes. The sight made his face burn. Bill only grinned as he moved to his boyfriend’s inner thighs.  
“Like whatcha see, huh? Believe me, you’ll see more before the night’s done, I assure you.”   
Suddenly the situation at hand finally hit Dipper square in the face, and he gasped, whipping his head up.   
“Oh god, what if Stan walks in-”  
“Fez fell asleep approximately ten minutes ago, and I’m currently making sure he says asleep, my sweet,” Bill purred, fingers dancing up to palm at the male twin’s groin. “Any other issues you can think of?”  
“L-lube…”  
With a snap of the fingers, a small white bottle appeared in Bill’s hand. He set it aside and returned to their former position, tugging his gloves off beforehand. “Any other concerns or suggestions to be submitted to the board?”  
Dipper shook his head. “None that I can think of.”  
“Good. I’ll have you, now, if that’s ok. I’m getting impatient.”  
“G-go ahead…”  
With a hum, Bill pressed a few tender kisses to his neck as he dipped his hand underneath the other’s waistband, giving long, hard strokes to his cock. Dipper moaned, unabashedly, and arched into the touch, his breathing becoming shallow and labored. His hips bucked with every stroke until he was almost painfully hard, and he gave an indignant cry when Bill withdrew his hand.   
“Oh, hush, Pine Tree,” Bill cooed, pressing soft kisses to Dipper’s jawline, following up with a few hard bites that sent the other male’s hands flying to his shoulders for support. “You’ll get what you want soon enough. Just know that all of this is of your own doing, so it’s my turn to play tease.” Sucking the marks he made hard enough to leave some good bruises in the morning, Bill moved lower, hiking the brunette’s shirt up to his collar as he left even more little love marks across his chest to show the world just who Pine Tree belonged to. His tongue circled Dipper’s nipple before he wrapped his lips around the pink bud, spare hand coming up to give equal treatment to the other. Dipper gasped and shuddered above him, hands knotting into blond hair.  
“A-ah… Bill…”  
The demon looked up and pulled off with an audible ‘pop’. “Yes?”  
“B-bed… Not hah-here…”  
“Great idea, Pine Tree. You’re always so full of good ideas,” Bill hummed and grabbed the lube and stuck the neck between his teeth. Holding Dipper with one arm he snapped the fingers of his free hand, teleporting them to Dipper’s bed instantaneously.

And that’s where Dipper was now; Bill rutting harshly against him as he worked at the buttons of his own dress shirt. Thankfully he had kept it simple tonight or there’d be a significantly greater amount of frustration and maybe even fire if Bill got fed up enough. As he shed the article to the floor, Dipper eyed the man above him hungrily, unconsciously licking his lips, already pink and swollen from earlier kisses.  
“Enjoyin’ the view, huh?” The demon gave a grin fit for only a demon like himself, and he dropped his hips against Dipper’s in a way that made the other toss his head back and moan.  
“D-duh… hah… You’re hot as hell; what else do you expect me to do?” Bill positively beamed at the compliment, and he pressed several kisses to Dipper’s lips.  
“Awe, you’re the best, Pine Tree!”  
“Yeah yeah, ok,” Dipper chuckled, pressing his hands firmly against Bill’s desert-sun-kissed chest. “But seriously, can we get on with it? I’m kinda losing my nerve here.”  
Bill blinked then nodded, and Dipper noted how his pupil was already blown with lust. The cap of the lube was popped and Dipper felt his pants and boxers being yanked to his ankles, his cock meeting cool air shortly after. Bill pressed up flush against his chest, and he leaned in for a hard kiss as a single digit pressed against Dipper’s ass.  
“Spread your legs for me a little,” Bill breathed, and the twin complied. His toes curled instantly at the strangle feeling of a finger invading him, but after a few coos from Bill to relax, he did so, and it didn’t feel nearly as weird.  
Slow, steady pumps followed, Bill pressing and twisting and curling his finger so his claw just barely grazed against Dipper’s inner walls, making the boy shudder.  
“I’m adding another, Pine Tree,” Bill warned, and Dipper could’ve whimpered in happiness as a second finger joined the first. They scissored and curled once more, at the same time both stretching and searching for that sensitive bundle of nerves. “You okay?” Bill breathed, and Dipper nodded quickly. Those magic fingers continued to work until there was a jolt of heat that went straight to Dipper’s lower belly, and his back bowed off the mattress as he groaned.  
“Found it,” Bill hummed in a singsong, and he made it a point to hit the mark with every pump, driving the male beneath him wild.  
“M-more, Bill…” Dipper breathed, sweat beading at his forehead and temples, hair sticking to his face from the moisture. The demon gave a low chuckle as he pressed his fingers hard against the other’s prostate.  
“You want it?”  
“God, Bill, YES!” Dipper nearly tore at the sheets as his eyes rolled to the back of his head, nearly cumming right there, but Christ it just wasn’t enough, not yet.  
“Mmm, that’s right,” Bill licked his lips as he shifted to let the other feel his throbbing need against his entrance as he pulled his fingers out and rubbed his length with a generous amount of lube. “You want me so bad you’re trembling with need.” Bill rocked his hips forward, “You’re so painfully hard and it’s all for me. You’re mine, ain’t that right?”  
“Yes, Bill, yes,” Dipper agreed mindlessly, rolling his hips to get some sort of friction going again. “I’m yours. I’ll always be yours. Please, please, just fuck me-a-AHH,” Dipper’s voice rose an octave as Bill sunk himself to the hilt, stilling until the human could adjust to the thickness inside him. It burned, good god did it sting, but Bill waited patiently, keeping still as Dipper adjusted to the invasion. Once Dipper came to his senses, he looked down to where they were joined, blinking, “W-wow… You’re actually inside me…”  
“Horny kid, ain'tcha?” Bill breathed, locking his arms on either side if his Pine Tree’s head, lacing their fingers together. Dipper nodded and buried his face in the crook of Bill’s shoulder.  
“And happy. Now move.”  
“You sure? It’ll hurt…”  
“Just do it before I change my mind, Bill,” Dipper moaned again as the demon set a slow, deep-reaching pace, dragging himself along the human’s walls as he thrusted. Dipper’s legs wound tightly around Bill’s waist, and his toes curled in pleasure as he whined his encouragements, making a mantra of, “Yes, Bill! Oh fuck yes! Just like that!” And other less intelligible profanities. English or not, Bill didn’t need to be told twice he was doing everything right, and he continued, angling his hips differently every few thrusts to once again find that sweet spot that made Pine Tree see stars.  
Locating it once more after Dipper screamed in ecstasy, Bill joined his hand in giving steady pumps to the human’s length, keeping rhythm with his thrusting.   
Dipper’s cries became more desperate, and Bill took this as a clear sign that his lover was close. With this in mind he rolled his hips faster, watching as Pine Tree unravelled at the seams beneath him.  
With a sudden cry, Dipper came. His vision pricked with black and he opted to close his eyes in favor of simply feeling Bill reach his own end with a low cry and inevitably pull out before his own seed spilled. After waiting to come down from his own high the demon collapsed in a heap of limbs beside of Dipper on the mattress, nuzzling into him with a soft sigh.  
It was several moments before either of them spoke.  
“That was… ah…” Dipper chewed at his lip, hesitating to nuzzle back.  
“Really hot and wild and far from what either of us expected for our first time,” Bill finished rather breathlessly. Dipper nodded, inwardly mourning the loss of contact as Bill raised himself and laid beside the burnet, fiddling with his hair.  
“Uh, yeah…” Dipper nodded, ducking his head as his cheeks grew scarlet. “Uh…”  
“Oh, stop being so awkward you lovable Pine Tree,” Bill cooed, kissing the other male’s forehead. “If you don’t know what to say then don’t say anything. We can talk in the morning, if you want, okay?”  
“Thanks,” Dipper whispered, happily snuggling up to his lover. He could feel the afterglow and fatigue begin to set in, and the burnet closed his eyes. “See you in the morning.”  
“First thing,” Bill promised, pulling the blankets over them and snuggling closer. “Sweet dreams, my love.”  
“And happy nightmares…”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Remeber, prompts are always open!  
> https://www.tumblr.com/blog/xxsleepygamersxx


	3. Get Him Back

Dipper glared down at his plate of food, gripping his fork in his fingers with force just short of bending it in half. Goddamn that Bill; they were SUPPOSED to be having a nice dinner with his visiting family, and the demon beside him just could not resist…  
Nostrils flaring, he gave a not-so-subtle ‘nudge’ with his heel against Bill’s shin. The man eyes didn’t leave his own plate, but Dipper could’ve sworn he saw a smile flit across the other’s face. Why that cheeky bastard…!  
“So, uh, William,” Dipper’s father prompted from the other side of the table, and already his son was squirming uncomfortably, knowing what was coming, “How long have you and Dipper known each other?”  
Bill gave a dazzling smile - one that would’ve made Mabel swoon - and hummed in thought. “Since his first visit here in Gravity Falls, actually! I was lost in the woods one day and Dipper here helped me out. We’ve kinda been inseparable ever since.” Bill threw a glance over towards Dipper, who’s glare softened as that touch came as a gentle caress against his knee.  
As soon as his parents were satiated with their dating history and had engaged in a conversation with Mabel once more, Bill leaned over against his ear.  
“Pine Tree, just enjoy the ride; I know you’ve been horny all day - just let me take care of you.”  
“I could stand to wait,” Dipper breathed, finding Bill’s hand and lacing their fingers to prevent any more touching. “Get me back later; I’ll go along with whatever you have planned, I promise. Just not with my family right here, okay?”  
Bill’s eye glittered.

When Dipper said Bill could get him back, he’d meant it, but this wasn’t exactly what he thought “get me back” meant. Now he kind of regretted his poor word choice.  
Their fingers were intertwined, Bill hovering just a few inches above him, his hair messed up due to Dipper’s once-wandering hands. The demon’s breath fanned against his lips, and he shivered, begging with his eyes for Bill to at least kiss him again.  
“How much do you want it?” Bill teased, pressing a kiss to the corner of his lover’s mouth. His question was accompanied with a drop of his hips, and that right there entailed the predicament Dipper found himself in. Bill had decided, true to his word, to torment Dipper for earlier - not bothering to use his hands for anything, simply letting his hips do the work. Not that Dipper didn’t appreciate the rare sensual pace they were going at, but Christ there was such a thing as too slow! Right now he kinda preferred the rough satisfaction Bill usually provided to this torment.  
“B-Bill…” Dipper swallowed hard, ignoring his own stutter. “More… dammit this is awful.”  
“You did say I could get you back.” Bill reminded with a grin. “Well, you wouldn’t let me make you come earlier, so now I’m gonna see how long it takes for me to get you coming. Without,” he added with a kiss, “any assistance from the rest of me.”  
“Fine, fine,” the younger relented, “But you’re cleaning up afterwards.”  
Bill nodded and continued, this time a little more effort being put into his hip-rolling. Dipper was thankful he was on his back, or else his knees likely would’ve buckled in any other position. Giving a low chuckle, Bill leaned back down and nuzzled the other’s jaw, prompting him to bare his throat. With a glint of playfulness in his eyes, Dipper denied, rolling his hips upwards into Bill’s.  
“You gotta kiss me if you wanna taste,” it was an offer that Bill couldn’t turn away, and with a grin he turned his head and kissed his lover hard, making sure to convey precisely how needy he was getting.   
Pulling away left Dipper breathless and now eager for whatever Bill had to give him, eyes half-lidded, lips plump and pink as he struggled to catch his breath. Without so much as a prompt he tilted his head up, making sure to give a quiet whine to really get Bill going. The demon was at his neck within the second, teeth sinking into the tender flesh and lips sucking. All control seemed to be thrown into the wind then as their hips rocked wildly against one another - Bill becoming lost in the taste of his lover’s blood and Dipper too far gone in the mess of sensations to form coherent thought.  
Unfortunately, all good things must come to an end, and for Dipper he felt he reached his entirely too soon. It only took one well-placed bite to his sweet spot and a particularly harsh meeting of their hips and Dipper was coming. His vision seemed to explode with stars and pricks of white, and he cried out a broken version of Bill’s name as he writhed and rode out his orgasm.  
Bill wasn’t faring any better. He popped off Dipper’s neck, blood still staining his lips, and gritted his teeth as his last thrusts gave way and the spring uncoiled much like Dipper’s had - though he of course was much more quiet.  
The room spun as Dipper struggled to regain his composure. “Shit…” he gasped, hand flying to his forehead. There was a thin sheen of sweat that made him shiver, and he curled up closer to the dark-skinned male who had collapsed beside him. The shift of something not pleasant in his boxers reminded him of what exactly had happened, and Dipper found himself groaning in disgust.   
“Can we not do that again any time soon?” He murmured, and Bill wrinkled his nose, presumably at his own self.   
“Yeah, no, that was kinda gross,” Bill agreed, snapping his fingers and cleaning both of their clothes. At this Dipper happily snuggled into his boyfriend’s warmth, wrapping his legs around Bill’s waist.  
“It was kinda nice, though,” Dipper murmured, pressing a few kisses to the dark chest in front of him. “I liked it. I like it when you kiss me like that.”  
“You like a lot of things, Pine Tree,” Bill teased, but nevertheless pressing a few kisses to the young man’s mop of hair. “But if you want me to kiss you more then all you need to do is say so.”  
“I’m saying it right now, then,” Dipper yawned, pressing his cheek contentedly into his lover’s chest, listening to the steady sound of his body’s heartbeat. “Starting tomorrow, though, because I’m tired and in no shape for another round.”  
“Agreed,” Bill chuckled, wrapping his arms around the smaller body next to him and pulling them closer, working his magic to pull the quilt over their bodies. “Tomorrow it is.”


	4. Popcorned

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> non-smut chapter, btw

(Prompt given by my friend Abbae (she knows who she is))

Dipper sighed heavily as he relaxed on the now-inflated air mattress he and Bill would be sharing tonight. A few of Mabel’s friends had decided to stay over after the party that had ended a few hours before; most being too drunk to drive and too broke to call a carpool.  
It didn’t bother him as much as he thought it would, honestly, and he gave a happy hum as the brunette snatched up his favorite book to read until he fell asleep. Or until Bill decided he wanted to-  
Dipper quickly shook his head, blush crawling up his cheeks. They had guests in the house, for God’s sake…! But the idea was actually really, really tempting. The  
mattress was so comfy and soft and he could just imagine his chest arching up as Bill’s weight and warmth flooded his senses as he pinned the brunette’s wrists above his head and slammed into him like no tomorrow without having to worry about the creak of springs or the old wood of a headboard hitting a wall repeatedly, giving them away. With a jolt, Dipper fell out of his fantasy, snapping his attention sharply back to his book. Ok, no more thinking for him tonight! All his attention was to go back to his novel.  
Shifting into a more comfortable position, Dipper sighed happily as he buried his nose progressively deeper into the pages. The door creaked, and the brunette almost didn’t notice until he heard a tired groan. Hazel eyes met amber, and Dipper gave a sympathetic smile. He knew Bill hated large gatherings of people, especially the ones that were his and Mabel’s age. Obviously, the party had worn him out.   
“Next time little sister wants another gathering I’m taking her out myself,” the demon bemoaned, slipping out of his waistcoat and dress shirt, leaving his chest bare. And Dipper definitely wasn’t ogling him.  
“Shopping is definitely less strenuous than these synthesized music-filled parties.”  
Dipper hummed in agreement, opting to return to his book, his eyes only wandering a few times as Bill undressed and redressed into his favorite triangle-checkered pajamas.  
A few moments later, and the air was the last thing Dipper expected himself to be in. He gave an undignified squeal as he was launched from the mattress, then groaned as the breath was nearly knocked out of him as he landed. There was a heavy silence in the room before Bill cracked a grin.  
“Whoops. My bad, Pine Tree.” Leaning over, the demon wrapped his arms around the sprawled out human, pulling him back into the bed next to him. Dipper gave a woozy groan, blinking the shock out of his eyes. This only served to amuse Bill even more as he pressed apologetic kisses to the teen’s temple, suppressing the giggles that threatened to overtake him.  
Dipper’s focus, while maybe beginning to lean towards the demon’s motions, gazed sadly at his book, which had went flying toward the other side of the room- open downwards- likely on another page. “You made me lose my place,” the teen sighed, pouting.   
Bill only snickered.


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> High school: Bill showing up in human form to visit Dipper in class  
> prompt given by: IRL-stan-pines @ tumblr.com

Dipper tapped the eraser of his pencil against the faux wood of his desk, staring with vague disinterest at the lecture going on before him. For the last twelve minutes his history teacher, Mrs. Meadows, had been going on some sort of tangent over the “rich, cultured” history of Gravity Falls, Oregon. Not that he didn’t care for the town he called home far more than Piedmont, oh no, it’s just the fact that Meadows had already went over this topic. On more than one occasion.  
He snorted softly. Maybe there was someone in this town who was more obsessed with the place than he was.  
There was a chorus of groans from the entire class, and it took Dipper a moment to realize that Meadows had ordered for everyone to take out a sheet of paper. He was just flipping to a new sheet of paper in his notebook (the last had been plagued with boredom-bred doodles, and was filled with a generous amount of a certain dream demon in all his triangular glory) when there was a knock at the door. Meadows looked up from her desk, eyebrows raised. Dipper himself didn’t even look up until he heard an all-too-familiar voice.  
“Hello, ma'am, I’m sorry to interrupt, but this was the class I was told Pin- Dipper Pines was in. Is he here?”  
Dipper’s head shot up, pencil dropping from his hand and rolling down onto the floor as he gazed at the man in the doorway, his duel-toned hair shimmering in the bright fluorescent lighting. Bill caught his stare within the second, a grin stretching from ear to ear. Dipper swallowed nervously.  
Meadows nodded, motioning towards the male twin. “Do you need to pull him out?”  
“That sounds delightful.” Bill gave a grin, and Dipper thanked whatever god was above nobody snickered at the obvious comment, or if they noticed, they didn’t say anything. With a motion of the hand, Dipper rose, following the demon outside the classroom.  
“What’s wrong?” Dipper rubbed his arms nervously, hoping he didn’t look too nervous about being alone in a public building with his demon boyfriend. Bill turned toward him, a lazy smile across his cheeks.  
“Oh, nothing much. I just wanted I see my wonderful, intelligent boyfriend.”  
“What did you break?” Dipper sighed, pinching the bridge of his nose. Bill made a noise of offense.  
“You think so low of me, Pine Tree,” he bemoaned, “Why, I broke nary a thing. I meant what I said. Now, let’s go on an adventure in the forest; I’m bored.”  
“You dragged me out of class just to relieve your boredom?” Dipper was fully prepared to unleash a string of obscenities at the man before him, but slammed his mouth shut. He looked at the door behind him, thinking about the lecture that was likely continuing as they spoke. And well, Hell, it was the last period of the day…  
“Bill Cipher, you’re gonna be the death of me one day,” Dipper bit his lip, then leaned up and pressed a quick kiss to a dark cheek. “Alright, let’s go before I change my mind.”  
Bill could’ve squealed in delight as he wrapped his arms around his Pine Tree’s neck and peppered his face with grateful kisses. “Oh, wonderful! I’ve got the perfect place to show you, too!”  
Dipper laughed as they dashed out of the building, arm in arm, as Bill babbled on about caves and glowing mushrooms and hot springs. Sometimes, Dipper decided, he really did love his quirky demon boyfriend.


	6. Snapchat sexting

Bill had never been too fond of human technology, that much was certain. It was positively archaic to him and his magic, which could accomplish anything, really. So, when Pine Tree had gotten him a phone after Bill began using his human body on a much more regular basis, insisting he keep it with him whenever possible, Bill had crinkled his nose in displeasure. He had accepted the phone without complaint, however, if due to nothing else than the fact Pine Tree was giving him those big doe eyes and had insisted he would worry less if Bill did so.  
So of course Bill did so.  
Then the texting started. At first, Bill was vehemently against it. Then summers went by and he realized it was a really convenient form of communication between him and Pine Tree, who couldn't come back to the Falls until his longer breaks like the ones for turkey day and Yule Tide.  
This also came in handy even more so just a few years down the road, after the Saplings had graduated high school. Shooting Star had went on to study fashion design and fine arts at some art school up in Portland, just close enough to where she could visit Gravity Falls on the weekends. Pine Tree for the most part stayed in the sleepy town, running the Shack full-time now that Stanford had retired and Red had followed in her family's footsteps and went into the lumber business after technical college. Now, it wasn't to go without saying Pine Tree wrote a lot in his free time, and by nineteen he had three successfully published books, two of which were hits to the public. So, of course, this meant he occasionally had to leave the Falls and Bill behind to go to signings and conferences and the like. Some weren't too far, like the one two months prior that had occurred in Seattle, but then there were the trips he took, like now, that were an extensive distance away. It didn't help matters that this was a long stay; five weeks to be exact.  
The time spent apart, though he would never admit it aloud, tore Bill to shreds. He hated not being able to keep an eye on his lover, who had a knack for getting into trouble when his back was turned, or at least that was what he told himself.  
Luckily, though, the messages that were sent between him and Pine Tree eased some of the loneliness. Two weeks in, his lover suggested they try something else, something called SnapChat. Bill was confused, but relented when Pine Tree instructed him to turn his phone in to Shooting Star, who already knew her mission and was staying at the Shack for the time being. It had been in the early afternoon when he had done so, and by three Shooting Star had came rushing back in, holding the phone in her hands. She positively beamed as she instructed Bill on how to use the app, who still remained in the dark on its purpose until the twin had explained with infinite patience.  
She held up the phone to his face, showing a picture of his Pine Tree, mouth turned up in a smile as the words "Greetings from New York, my love!" were written in a banner across the lower half of the screen.   
"Look, see, your first SnapChat! Man, where's my camera? This should go into Bill's Page of Firsts!"  
She left him there with his phone, toying with the camera and finally sending a picture in return of his own smile, with "And salutations from the Tourist Trap of the Falls!" as his message.  
This went on for a while. The two of them sent pictures back and forth to one another until darkness had settled over the sky where Bill was. The demon quickly sent a picture of the full moon and the stars that peppered the sky around it, giving a small laugh as he sent it in.  
"I see the Big Dipper is out tonight," Pine Tree joked, sending a picture of his own view of the sky from New York. Bill could only see the moon, but it warmed his heart knowing Pine Tree was looking at the same moon he was, that he was out there somewhere. He said as much, and his partner for once didn't even lightly tease him. He only agreed, sending his best thinking face as his picture response.  
After that Bill didn't know what to say. He thought for several moments, then got an idea. Undoing his bowtie, he let the cloth hang loose around his neck and undid the first couple buttons on his dress shirt. He gave his best sultry look and typed out, "I miss you, Dipper," sending it quickly before he changed his mind.  
There were a few moments of quiet as Bill waited with bated breath for Pine Tree's response. He didn't understand why he was suddenly so anxious, but decided to roll with it; probably one of his body's natural reactions.  
"I miss you too, Bill." The picture the demon received nearly floored him. Dipper was on his back, presumably on his mattress, and his shirt was gone, showing off the flush that spread from his cheeks to his shoulders. Bill quickly saved that one before it disappeared and slipped his shirt off completely. He wondered idly how far this would go, but honestly couldn't care less as he sent his picture, making a show to reveal his fangs.  
"Mmm, you look good enough to sink my teeth into. To mark you as mine again and again. Would you like that?"  
There wasn't any hesitation as Pine Tree replied, "Does this answer your question?" With a clear view of his clothed erection. Again Bill saved it, grinning. He was digging this.  
Sending one of himself licking his lips, he quickly typed out, "Maybe we should take this to the phone, eh? I wanna hear your voice."  
There was a few moments of quiet, and soon his phone was buzzing. Bill answered it without hesitation. "I'm haunting your dreams tonight," he murmured, hearing a soft sigh from the other end.  
"I'd welcome it. Can I sleep now?" Pine Tree's voice was soft, and Bill could hear small little pants and knew the other was palming himself.  
"Not until you come. I wanna know how long it'll take you just to get off on my voice."  
"Then talk to me so I can," Pine Tree pleaded, giving a soft whine. "Dirty. Talk dirty to me."  
Bill stifled a laugh. "God, Dipper," he could almost hear the shudder in response to him using his partner's real name, "I want you back here so bad. I wanna feel you against me, your body arching against mine as I sink my teeth into that perfectly soft flesh of yours, pink under my every touch. I wanna be able to watch you writhe underneath me as I sink to the base of my cock in that tight ass of yours, hear you cry my name again and again as I ride you till you're coming all over the comforters."  
There was a soft whimper.  
"Tell me what you're doing to yourself, Dipper."  
"T-touching myself...," Pine Tree moaned quietly, letting out a couple of soft curses. "You knew this."  
"Tell me exactly what you're doing." Bill let just a drop of command into his voice, knowing full well it's affects on his partner.  
"I'm... hah... thrusting up into my hand, wishing it was you. I-I-I'm fucking myself on my fingers, wishing it was you."  
"Good boy," Bill purred, taking the time to stroke himself into full hardness. "You want me that bad, huh? You can't even wait until you get home and back to me, so you have to make do with fantasies and your own hands. Such a naughty, filthy thing you are," Bill felt a tide of giddiness at the power he held, listening to Pine Tree gasp and groan into the speakers. "And you are absolutely perfect. I'll make sure you're completely satiated when you return to me, for being such a loyal thing." He promised.  
"Bill... Bill, oh god...please..."  
"What do you want, Dipper? You wanna come?"  
"Yes," his partner hissed, and Bill could vividly picture him arching up off his bed, toes curling. Bill chuckled, voice laced with pure sinful desire.  
"Then. Come."  
There was a cry from the other end, and the line went silent for several seconds save for Pine Tree's heavy breathing. "Feel better?" Bill teased, and there was a hum of affirmation.  
"Very... Can I sleep now?" Bill could've laughed at the hopeful tone.  
"Yes, I'll visit you shortly; make your dreams so lucid you'll ache in the morning," he promised.  
"Mmm, good... I'll see you, then," his partner murmured.  
"Sweet dreams, love," Bill made a kiss sound into the phone and let the other hang up, carefully setting it on his nightstand. He stretched on his mattress, looking forlornly at his own erection, still throbbing from earlier. Maybe he should've paid attention to himself a little during that whole bout...  
Shrugging, he got up and turned off the light, throwing himself onto his bed with a happy sigh, preparing to leave his body for the Dreamscape.  
Maybe these humans were onto something with their technology after all.


	7. Sworn Together

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> anon said: BILLDIP MARRIAGE IN HONOR OF GAY MARRIAGE BEING LEGAL IN THE US

Bill growled to himself, fumbling with his bowtie for the umpteenth time that night. His palms were sweaty, and his throat was so dry it caused him to burst into spells of desperate coughing every few minutes.  
He hated this. Why the hell was he so goddamn nervous? Oh, right.  
He was proposing to a human mortal.  
Now, to anyone else this may have sounded like the silliest thing in the universe. A demon pledging their heart and soul to a human and therefore twining their beings together to always ensure the human would reincarnate so Bill could find him? It was downright dumb, really.  
But in the years he'd spent with Pine Tree, Bill realized how reliant he was on the human. How much he needed him by his side.  
But did he really need to seal their souls together for eternity? Of course, because he was still a God in a distant past, and Pine Tree - no, Dipper - was still his constellation.  
He was remarkably thankful for Mabel when she appeared through the doorway, grinning like a dope. She had had her braces removed a few years ago, and her teeth were dazzlingly straight and white. Bill sighed and faced her, giving a nervous smile of his own. He was honestly surprised how anxious he was, but he supposed some of it could be attributed to his body and the mess of hormones and chemicals that addled his brain.  
"You ready to go, Billster?" She asked, bouncing on her heels.  
When Bill hesitated, Mabel's smile softened and she came over to pat he demon on the shoulder. "Hey, hey, you'll be fine. Dipper loves you more than anything in this world! You just gotta open your heart-" she paused, seeing to think about her word choice. "Not literally. That would kill your body."  
Bill laughed, feeling some of the tension ease. He gave Mabel an honest smile, throwing an arm around her shoulder. "Thanks, Shooting Star. Well, come on! You humans only have so long under the oppressive tyranny of time!" With that he led her downstairs to where his human waited.  
Pine Tree looked absolutely breathtaking. He honestly didn't look any different from what he usually did, save for the fact that now he sported a dress shirt and trousers instead of his usual jeans and hoodie combo, but to Bill he was perfection.  
Dipper shifted nervously under the demon's gaze, flushing lightly. He wondered briefly what Bill could've planned for the evening, but quickly let it go, following Mabel's orders to throw on some decent clothes and wait in the living room. Bill certainly wasn't going to give anything away, as the brunette had asked several times that night and received nothing in reply. All this honestly made him nervous. He hoped he didn't look it.  
Bill smiled and quickly wrapped Dipper into a hug, kissing his cheek as he summoned up the picnic basket Mabel had prepared for them from the fridge. "Well, Pine Tree? Shall we take our leave?" Bill swallowed back a stammer and gave a wink (something only he could pull off, what with the eye patch). He saw Mabel give a thumbs up from the corner of his vision, and his smile softened. He could definitely do this!  
"Will you tell me where we're going, now?" Dipper leaned into the embrace, snaking one arm around Bill's waist as they headed out the door. Bill hummed, pressing a finger to his lips.  
"Well, alright. We're going to have a picnic in the woods!"  
Dipper groaned and bumped his hip with the demon's. "I gathered that much, you goofball! But WHERE?"  
Bill simply gave a smile and continued to walk. "You'll see!"  
Walking through the forest was thankfully pleasant. The sky was clear and the moon full, and the trees were alive with the sound of insects and the occasional frog. Dipper had long ago resigned himself to his fate and nuzzled his cheek into his demon lover's shoulder, simply taking in their surroundings.  
Suddenly a hand was placed over his eyes. The burnet slowed to a stop, smiling. "Bill, really? How am I gonna know where we're going?"  
"That's part of the surprise, doll," the demon murmured into his ear, causing some red to rise into Dipper's cheeks. He grumbled, but consented, allowing Bill to continue in leading him forward.  
A few minutes later and the hand was removed. Dipper blinked a few times, then breathed in a gasp. It was a gorgeous spot; secluded but open enough for some moonlight to pool on the dewy grass, the branches of the trees hanging low enough to give it a cozy feel. Beneath one such tree in particular is where Bill led him, spreading out their blanket before sitting down.  
"You went through a lot of trouble to do all this." Dipper sighed happily, glad to be sitting. Bill only shrugged a bit, pink tinting his cheeks.  
"I suppose. I know you prefer things like this opposed to going out to fancy dinners and whatnot, and honestly so do I," Bill admitted, passing his human a turkey sandwich and a bottle of Gatorade. Dipper hummed in agreement, taking a bite of his food. Bill pulled out his own sandwich and bottled water and set the basket aside. "And I'd rather you be comfortable than see you all fidgety in formal wear."  
"Well, thank you for being so considerate," Dipper smiled, leaning over to press a kiss to his demon's cheek. Bill swallowed, his nerves coming back full force.  
"It was nothing, Dip- Pine Tree," he stuttered, then flushed, fumbling to find the little box in his coat pocket. Dipper raised a brow at the display, swallowing another bite.  
"Everything ok, Bill?"  
"Y-YEAH!" Bill clamped his mouth shut, wincing at the volume of his voice. He saw the brunette's mouth twitch upward, and he coughed, face burning. "Everything's fine. I-I just..." The demon swallowed. Now or never, Bill. He took his human's hand and laced their fingers together. "You know you're the only human I could ever love, right?"  
Dipper blinked, looking confused. "Y-you've never said as much, but... yes?"  
"Out of the six billion plus of you on this planet, you're the only one I could ever want. No human could ever compare to you," Bill rambled, fingers squeezing tighter with every word. "And like, you make me feel so much at once and sometimes I can look at myself and I honestly feel so..." He paused, looking for a proper word. "Human. I've never been so... sentimental over anything in my entire existence, and that's so amazing and-"  
Dipper cut him off with a kiss, laughing under his breath. "Breathe, Bill. Don't talk so fast."  
Bill sighed, loosening his grip. "Sorry. Uh, what I'm trying to say, is, uh, that I love you a lot, so much so I wanna do something with you I've never done with any other being," he paused, pulling out the box. Dipper's eyes were practically saucers at this point, cheeks bright red. Bill cleared his throat.  
"Dipper Pines," he flipped the lid, "will you... marry me?" Oh wow, he sounded meek. And why was Pine Tree crying? Oh no, he was mad - the brunette always cried when he got really mad! Bill drew back, chest heavy, but two arms were quickly flung around his shoulders and a pair of lips were meshed with his. The brunette pressed his face into Bill's shoulder. It took the demon a moment to realize Dipper was nodding frantically.  
"Y-yeah, Bill. I'll marry you, you dumb dorito!" Dipper sniffed, but when he pulled away, he was grinning like a dope. Bill's resulting smile matched his own, and he slid the ring, a plain gold band fixed with a little triangular white diamond and the letters 'DPBC' engraved on the inside, onto his human's - his fiance's - finger. Dipper laughed and kissed him again, and Bill thumbed away his tears.  
"I SWEAR TO GOD DIPPER PINES IF YOU DIDN'T SAY 'YES' I WILL PERSONALLY STRING YOU UP BY YOUR-" Mabel screamed, flinging open the door as soon as she spotted the two, then let out a shriek when her twin flashed his left hand. She launched herself first at Bill, climbing onto his shoulders and tussling his hair with a "I knew you could do it, you oversized corn chip!" She then quickly flung herself at her brother, clasping their hands together and bouncing in a circle.  
"Dipper's getting married! Dipper's getting married!" She sang, and her twin blushed, ducking his head.  
"Mabel! Come on, cut it out-"  
"OH! We gotta start planning right away! We have to do it before fall, while everything's still green! Oh, I have to call Pacifica; I know she has connections, we can get everything set up, get invites out as soon as possible-!"  
"Breathe, Shooting Star!" Bill cut in, taking the bubbly girl by the shoulders. Mabel took a giant inhale, looking flushed.  
"We can worry about that stuff later!" Dipper urged, then ducked his head, casting a glance toward his fiance. "Me and Bill still have things to discuss. Any and all ceremonies will have to wait until we get things figured out, ok? Then I promise we can have the biggest party... ceremony... thing you want, ok?"  
The look in Mabel's eyes told Dipper he was going to regret his choice of words very soon.  
But the look in Bill's eye assured him everything would be ok.


	8. Lingerie

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Anonymous asked: How about Dipper or Bill in a pair of sexy underwear?

Bill moaned lowly as Pine Tree pressed against him, his hands wandering down to grip Bill's rear. Oh, the brunette was definitely in the mood to dominate tonight, if the darkness in his eyes were anything to go by. Dipper slipped his fingers into the front of Bill's jeans, stroking at a teasingly slow pace. Bill instantly began to buck and moan under his breath. Suddenly Dipper stopped, withdrawing his hand and looking confused.

Bill raised a brow, managing to look a pleasing combination of both flustered and agitated. "What? Why'd ya stop?"

Dipper blinked. "What kind of underwear... are you wearing, exactly?"

Bill hummed, wiggling his hips slightly. "Um... I dunno? Just some that your sister got me. She said they were special and that I should wear them." Dipper froze, and Bill noticed his face slowly go from pink to a deep scarlet. He smirked, then rolled his hips forward. "What's wrong, Pine Tree? Don't you wanna-mmph!" 

Dipper quickly silenced the demon by meshing their lips together, deft hands coming down to undo Bill's belt and fly. Bill hummed into the kiss, shivering on reflex when his pants were shoved to his knees, and he kicked them off hastily. There was a sharp gasp from Dipper. Bill followed his eyes, looking down at his undergarments with an aura of curiosity and bemusement. He wasn't entirely sure what seemed to be riling Pine Tree up so much, but he would wager a guess that it probably had something to do with the underwear.

"Those are-" Dipper's voice cracked, and he cleared his throat, rubbing the back of his neck. The redness in his face only intensified. "Those are... uh... really nice, Bill. Uh..." he swallowed, "They look good on you." Bill could definitely agree; they did hug his hips rather nicely, and the black lace against the yellow backdrop fit his all around color scheme well. He wiggled a little at the compliment.

"Aw, you think so? Shooting Star said you might like them. I like 'em, too - they fit really good!" Dipper gulped, sweat beading at his temples. He nodded, running his hands over Bill's thighs carefully. His fingers brushed over the lace delicately, as if he was afraid they would fall apart at the seams.

"I like them on you," he clarified, palm brushing over Bill's more sensitive areas. Bill sighed and pressed against his hand.

"Should I wear them more often, then?" Dipper hummed and pressed against the blond, guiding him onto their bed a few feet away. Bill sat on the edge, and Dipper quickly followed by straddling him.

"Mm... yeah. If you're more comfortable, then I don't see why not." He pressed a kiss to Bill's neck. The demon purred, changing their positions to horizontal, with Dipper hovering above him. "I definitely like them."

"I can tell. You'll probably enjoy taking them off, won't you, Dipper?"

The brunette's eyes darkened. "You know I will."


	9. Ride Me

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Anonymous asked: Billdip with bill riding dippers face

"Mmh! Pine-!" Bill trembled, hand covering his mouth as he observed his lover through a half-lidded gaze. Dipper smirked up at him, taking hold of Bill's thighs and guiding him up to his knees and over himself. He massaged the demon's legs gently, then pressed his tongue against the base of Bill's cock. Bill tightened his grip over his mouth, biting into his hand to muffle the wails of pleasure as his human sucked him off. Dipper wasn't showing any mercy towards his new body - freshly made, with nerves that were still adjusting to feeling - and this turned him on something awful.

And then Dipper's mouth was pressing against the cleft of his ass and Bill nearly lost it. He gripped the headboard with his free hand, his knuckles quickly paling with the force, as he rocked his hips downward.

"Oh, fuck! P-Pine Tree!" He wailed as his hand left his mouth to grip his hair. Dipper only hummed against him, tongue flicking and prodding against the tight ring of muscle that had yet to be used. His hands soothingly pet up and down Bill's thighs as his tongue switched from teasing to plunging, eliciting a series of loud moans from the blond.

He rolled his hips down against his lover's tongue, who groaned into him in response. Dipper pulled his mouth a way just long enough to rasp out, "Ride me, Bill," and dove right back in. Bill wailed, using both hands to grip the headboard as he did as commanded, bobbing his hips and thoroughly riding Dipper's mouth.

"Fuck, Dipper! Oh, fuck yes, don't stop!" He called out, quickly loosing any rhythm he had in favor of desperately rutting downward, the coil in his belly tightening to unbearable proportions. His moans melded with some half-hearted warnings, and when they reached the human beneath him, he reached up and wrapped Bill's leaking need in a rugged palm, giving him several quick pumps. That did it for the demon, and he screamed in ecstasy as he came, coating Dipper's hand and hair with cum. 

Dipper popped off Bill with a heavy sigh, wiggling out from under him to grab a few tissues and wipe himself down as best he could. The demon slumped onto the bed immediately, face landing in a pile of pillows. He turned over to face his human, expression dazed and content. "Wow."

"Yeah," Dipper blushed and ducked his head. "I thought you might like something like that, so I figured, why not?"

Bill glanced down between his human's thighs, gaze turning lustful again quickly. "Why not, indeed. Now how's bout I return the favor?"


End file.
